


Snowflakes and Cigarettes

by DramaticalBooty



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, I guess they are technically underage, Kiss consent without the kiss, M/M, Minor dirty talk, Nerd!Jack, One Shot, Power Bottom Jack, Punk!Hiccup, Small Plot, Top Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Underage Smoking, minor homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticalBooty/pseuds/DramaticalBooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack really doesn't want to mess up his High School years. He's tired of the bullies and the stress. Unfortunately, he never planned for Hiccup, an attractive punk a grade above him, to flush all of Jack's plans down the drain. Is Hiccup really worth it? He'll soon discover that he is totally worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VirtualApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualApocalypse/gifts).



> A long awaited gift because you deserve it.  
> This is also not beta-ed so please forgive any mistakes, etc. I did my best on my own.

School for Jack was like unspoken torture, he could never make any friends, he was always picked last, and was always the prime target for bullying. Half the time he didn’t even know the reason why other students would push him in the hallways, knock is papers from in his hands, or graffiti on his locker. Now as he entered High School, the hope of change sat heavy on his shoulders, the anxiety of losing something that could possibly be good overshadowed the good that was possible. His plan was simple, speak to no one, stay uninvolved, and keep his head down.

Luckily, his zero social interactions plan worked, for the first week and a half. Jack always wondered to himself if he hadn't caught that boy smoking in the, what he presumed was unknown, abandoned equipment shed, if his life would've been normal. That isn't, however, how Jack’s luck works so of course as he hurried on his way to the shed after class for lunch his lanky body froze up when he saw a boy leaning against the aluminum sides taking a long drag on a cigarette. He hadn't noticed Jack yet and it would've been easy to just turn around and run away, but like the idiot he was, Jack merely stood there and stared.

The boy had messy brown hair, that was just long enough to hide the multiple earrings adorning his right ear, but it looked as if it had been purposely moved to show them off. His build was obviously larger than Jack, who hardly had a muscle to his name and hadn't grown passed five foot three, but this boy was large in muscle, even though he had baggy clothes it was noticeable from his exposed arms and it had Jack suddenly self-conscious of his tummy. Tanned skin covered in freckles was a striking contrast to Jack pale skin that was prone to red spots and blemishes. All in all, he was very attractive, but that shouldn't have stopped him from running away, because now it was too late and a pair of angry green eyes had locked onto him.

“The fuck’r you lookin’ at?” The harshness of his tone frightened Jack, but he couldn't run away and he concluded it was most likely because he didn't want to give this spot up. The small sanctuary he had managed to find had been taken by this thug and of course the small, pale boy had to go and break his own rules.

“You shouldn't be smoking here,” Jack said, trying not to sound like he was shaking in his boots. And much to Jack's surprise only a moment of silence passed before the boy started to laugh. Jack grit his teeth at the insult. Obviously it was evident to them both that Jack was no match, even with words, against this delinquent.

When he finally stopped laughing the boy pushed away from the wall of the shed and approached Jack. He tensed expecting to be hit, but the boy only reached out his arm with the cigarette and rubbed it into the papers clutched in Jack’s arms. He smirked at Jack’s bewildered look and left without a word.

Jack comes across this boy again in his second year biology class and learns his name is Hiccup by paying attention during attendance. Hiccup sits at the back of the class with a friend so Jack feels safe that he won’t be approached by the punk. Unfortunately, they also have gym together. Well having gym together is actually a double edged sword. As much as Jack wants to avoid Hiccup and everyone else for that matter, he can’t seem to keep his eyes to himself. Hiccup is the kind of student to does whatever he wants, whenever he wants and as much as it irritates Jack he can’t help but be intrigued. He catches himself, much to his embarrassment, on more than one occasion openly staring at Hiccup as they played soccer outside. And that progressively got worse until Jack was catching himself watching Hiccup in the changing room. It’s at this point that Jack starts making a conscious effort to keep his eyes to himself.

It doesn’t work and Jack’s brilliant idea to fix it is to try and strike up a conversation with Hiccup. He convinces himself that if he can get Hiccup to speak with him he can reassure himself that Hiccup is an asshole and that there is no reason why he should be attracted to him. Much to Jack’s disappointment, Hiccup is always hanging around his friends making it difficult for Jack to approach him. The farthest table at the back of the lunchroom is where the group congressed for lunch and Hiccup sat at the back of biology with a girl from that group. And Jack being Jack could never build up the courage to contact Hiccup while he was among his friends.

Another week passes before Jack gets his chance to speak with Hiccup. During that week, however Jack wasn’t the only one to catch himself looking at Hiccup. Three boys from the soccer team saw him not only watching Hiccup, but biting his lip while watching. They teased Jack, who begged them not to say anything. Fortunately, the boys agreed, but they constantly bombarded Jack with hurtful slurs and nasty name calling. And Jack could do nothing, if he told anyone then they would find out about Jack’s odd obsession with Hiccup and he’d already failed at not drawing attention to himself so all he could do now was focus on not making it worse.

It would seem those that the Fates hated Jack and cursed him with bad luck, because at the end of that week in biology, Jack and Hiccup were paired up as partners for a project. As an honours student fast tracking, Jack was placed with the student struggling the most, Hiccup, to help improve their grade. The worst part of the project wasn’t helping someone who was falling behind, it wasn’t a big deal as long as Hiccup made the effort. The problem was that Jack had to spend the next two weeks making time for Hiccup which would no doubt attract the attention of the soccer team boys. And that’s exactly what happened. It didn't even take three days before they took noticed and started teasing Jack about secret meetings with Hiccup. Simple teasing also started to turn physical when Jack attempted to ignore it.

Jack avoided talking with Hiccup about anything personal for their first week together that was until Hiccup rather bluntly asked Jack why he was being bullied. It hadn't even occurred to Jack that Hiccup even noticed the bullying. Any marks had been covered up and the boys never hit him in front of a crowd, so how did Hiccup know? Jack of course doesn’t answer or ask Hiccup how he knew and avoided the subject all together. Luckily, Hiccup doesn’t push and things return to normal, well as normal as life can be with bullies harassing Jack about his crush.

Yes, the past week spent with Hiccup had made Jack realize why he couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Hiccup wasn’t an asshole at all, far from it actually and Jack had to admit that he did find Hiccup’s punk style quite attractive. This realization has Jack’s mind spinning out of control, trapped in a vortex of what to do next and he eventually gave up. Picking between confessing to Hiccup or stopping any kind of interaction after their project both seem appealing, but one factor has Jack making up his mind. Confessing to Hiccup would only draw him into the fray and he’ll end up being bullied too, which is the last thing Jack wished for.

Knowing he’ll stop hanging out with Hiccup, Jack lets himself loosen up around Hiccup and they actually have a good time together. The project was forgotten half-way through their meeting and replaced with mediocre conversation. Hiccup’s favourite colour is green and he really likes to read books about mythology, especially Norse mythology. As much as he hates to admit it, Jack is honestly surprised at how smart Hiccup is. It’s stereotypical to think that just because Hiccup is a rebel he isn’t smart. If school didn’t force Hiccup to participate in classes like biology, math, or chemistry, Jack is almost certain Hiccup could be a great Viking historian. Which begs the question: how did Hiccup become such a rebellious punk? Jack wanted to ask, but it’s really none of his business and he’d rather Hiccup not think that him being a punk bothered him.

Their time together comes to a close at the end of the second week on the Friday the project is due and Jack feels utterly helpless. The short amount of time bonding with Hiccup may have caused him to change his mind, but he can’t listen to that part of his desires. No matter how much he likes Hiccup, confessing will only make things worse, so he must stay quiet. Staying quite, however, doesn’t change his feelings for Hiccup and he can’t help himself from taking a quick glance at him while they change for gym that day. He should’ve known better, he should’ve known that those boys were waiting for a chance, an excuse, to go all out on Jack. During the class one of the boys get close enough to tell Jack to stay behind after he changed and Jack can’t refuse, if he does Hiccup might be brought into the conflict.

In the locker room Jack is slow to change and gather his things. He sees that Hiccup is dressed and ready to go and waiting for him at the door. Jack suddenly remembered that he has the project on him and Hiccup is probably waiting for him so they can hand it in together. Jack grabs the papers and runs them over to Hiccup explaining that he’ll be late to biology because he needs to talk to the gym teacher. Hiccup nodded and took the project leaving the locker room without question. Jack went back over to his locker and waited until he was alone.

Just as promised, the three boys show up as soon as the last person has left the room. Judging from the smirks on their faces, the tape, scissors, and markers, Jack had dug himself a bigger grave than he had originally thought.

For the last twenty minutes Hiccups attention has been focused on the door and clock in his biology class. Jack still hadn’t joined the class and Hiccup starts to realize that Jack probably didn’t stay behind to speak with their gym teacher. Asking to be excused to the washroom, Hiccup heads to the first floor and in the direction of the boy’s locker room. In the hall, Hiccup passes boys from the soccer team who are laughing loudly. Doing a double take, Hiccup recognizes them as the boys who are bulling Jack and that’s when he takes notice to the tape in one of their hands. Everything finally clicks and Hiccup sprints into the locker room calling Jacks name.

Muffled sobs come from the showers and Hiccup is quickly jogging over to see. Pulling back one of the curtains relieved Jack to him. Jacks hands and feet are taped and another piece is covering mouth and muffling his sobs. Homophobic slurs have been written on his face and arms with a black marker and his glasses lay on the ground, the lenses cracked. His eyes are red from crying and when Hiccup takes a step closer he notices that Jack’s hair has also been crudely cut in different places.  

Jack shuffles away from Hiccup with wide eyes, shaking his head as he gets closer. Hiccup ignored Jack’s protests and kneels down next to him.

“I’m going to pull the tape off, okay?” Hiccup said calmly, his hand reaching up and grabbing one end of the tape. Jack hisses when the tape comes off and a few more tears run down his cheeks. He felt so humiliated, of all the people who could’ve found him it had to be Hiccup. He must have thought Jack was such a weakling, a small child who couldn’t hold his own. Thinking this only made Jack sob harder. What right did someone like him have to like Hiccup, who was strong and fearless, who didn’t take anything from anyone and who was… hugging him? Jack’s body goes ridged when one of Hiccups arms pull his head to rest against his chest. It may not be considered a full hug, but to Jack it meant everything to know Hiccup was trying to comfort him.

“I’m going to grab the pocket knife from my locker, then we’ll wash your face,” Hiccups explains and gets up from the shower floor. Jack doesn’t care why Hiccup has a knife in his locker, he just wants to get out of here, he wants everything to stop. He wanted to stop having feelings for Hiccup and he wanted to stop being picked on for it. He knew what he was getting into as his feelings developed for Hiccup, but had he known it was going to get this bad he might have stopped himself right from the start.

Hiccup returned and cut Jacks hands and feet free then helped him stand. It took a moment for Jack to regain his footing, but with Hiccup’s help they make it over to the sink and wash Jacks face and arms. The marker comes off eventually leaving Jacks skin red and irritated from the dry paper towel and cheap soap.

“Are you alright?” Hiccup asked, inspecting Jack for any other injuries.

“I’m fine,” Jack automatically replied. Physically he’s fine, he stopped crying and his wrists have stopped throbbing,H however his pride feels completely crushed. It’s hard to believe that Hiccup is still here. Honestly, it’s hard to understand anything right now for Jack. He just wanted to be alone.

Jack spent the weekend curled up in his room dreading the next week. He wanted to stay home, but if he played sick or skipped class his parents might find out about the soccer team boys. No matter what happens to him it’s better if things just stayed under wraps. And so Jack goes to school in hopes that maybe now things will go back to normal.

They do go back to normal and Jack hates it. Hiccup avoids him, acting as if Friday never happened. It was frustrating but Jack had promised himself that he would be doing this anyway. It didn’t make it hurt less though. His decision to give up on Hiccup had been decided before he’d realized his feels and now everything just feels wrong. Spending time with Hiccup felt right, but was being hurt for it worth it? Was having a relationship with Hiccup worth the abuse from others? Jack didn’t know and he was alone with his frustrations. Alone by choice he reminded himself. He could ask for help if he wanted to but who would care? Almost no one knew who Jack was because he’d laid low from the beginning. It was his own fault for being stuck in this situation therefore it was up to him to get out of it.

Lost in his thoughts, Jack hadn’t been paying attention and walked right into a large form. Looking up at who it was almost had Jack screaming in frustration. It’s only one of them, but he’s the worst of all three. Dilan is normally the one instigating the attacks on Jack while the other two do most of the work. He seems to be walking the halls alone today though, not that it makes a difference in Jacks case.

Dilan pushes at Jack, causing his papers and books to fall all over the floor, demanding that he apologies for running into him. When Jack refuses, Dilan raises a fist to hit Jack, but is interrupted by the door to the parking lot opening. They both look over to see Hiccup. Jack assumes that he’s just come back from smoking behind the equipment shed. Hiccup raises an eyebrow at Dilan but says nothing and turns to look at Jack. Jack can tell Hiccup isn’t assumed to have been caught up in this, but he’s glad Hiccup is now here to defend him. Except that he doesn’t, he just stares silently at Jack. Dilan scoffs when nothing happens so he ignores Jack and pushes him by the shoulder demanding again that Jack apologies. And Jack losses it. He throws himself at Dilan, managing to land a rather strong punch to Dilan’s jaw.

To surprised to react, Dilan keeps taking shots from Jack and by the fifth one he falls to the ground holding an arm out for Jack to stop. Jack didn’t listen and dropped to his knees to hit Dilan again, he is stopped however, by a fir grip on his upper arm. When he looks up, he sees that it was Hiccup, who was pointing at a teacher who was running towards them.

Both Jack and Hiccup sit in the principles office in silence. Either has spoken since they’d been caught together. As soon as the teacher had asked what was going on, Dilan insisted that both Jack and Hiccup had started beating on him for no reason. Jack had tried his hardest not to get Hiccup involved, but here they are, sitting together waiting for the calls to their parents to be finished.

Jack wanted to ask Hiccup why he hadn’t stood up for himself, though at this point it probably wouldn’t even matter because he was already in trouble. What made Jack actually angry was that Hiccup had just stood there while Jack was being pushed around. He’d thought that they were at least friends enough to stand up for each other, apparently that was too much to hope for.

When the principle returned he asked Hiccup where his dad was since they didn’t pick up. Hiccup shrugged simply stating that his dad probably didn’t care to hear that his son was yet again in trouble. The principle sighed at Hiccups answer and dismissed them both.

Jack plans on heading to his next class, but Hiccup suddenly grabbed his arm.

“Come with me,” he said, pulling at Jacks arm leaving no room for refusal. He took them outside behind the equipment shed. Hiccup slid down the side and sat on the ground, then pulled out a cigarette. Jack stood watching, saying nothing. “Sit with me,” Hiccup said before putting the cigarette between his lips. When Jack sat, he left enough space between himself and Hiccup for another person, again saying nothing.

They sit in this silence until Hiccup has finished smoking. He surprised Jack by reaching over and pulling Jack against his side by his shoulder. As Jack is rested against his side, Hiccup gently brings his hand to Jack hair. The ends that were cut by the soccer boys have been fixed he noticed.

Jack is confused but he relished in the feeling of being held by Hiccup. This is what he wanted, what he had craved since the realization of his feeling. Sweet contact, unwitnessed affection that was private and his alone. It’s a sad thought to think that it will have to end at some point. And that point is too soon for Jack and Hiccup is suddenly moving away. He turned to face Jack and small almost unnoticeable smile on his lips. Jack is hesitant to say anything, but he has to get this off his chest so he opens his mouth to speak but Hiccup beats him to it.

“Go out with me.” It’s not really a question and it’s definitely not what Jack was expecting. It wasn’t what Jack was expecting at all. His brain was going wild; he hardly comprehended what Hiccup was saying.

Knowing he’s confused Jack, Hiccup leaned closer and gently cupped Jacks reddened cheeks. “Watching you lose your cool and beat the shit out of that guy was very attractive. Your attempt was so pathetic, but the fire in your eyes was worth the wait,” he explained. Hiccups proximity was enough to get Jacks heart racing, but to hear him call Jack attractive? He’s lucky he hasn’t gone into cardiac arrest.

“You started this,” Jack suddenly said. It’s the only thing he can think of saying in the moment. “They started all this because they say me watching you.”

“I know,” Hiccup replied.

“You know?”

“Yes, I saw you watching me too. I knew the whole time what was happening, but I know you wanted to handle it on your own so I didn’t say anything. Was I wrong to do that?”

“No. No, that is what I wanted, but I was wrong. I should’ve asked for help from someone, consequences be damned.” Jack doesn’t completely regret not asking for help, but thinking about it now, if he had asked Hiccup for help, those boys never would’ve gone as far as they did.

“It’s over now, I won’t let them touch you ever again,” Hiccup stated sternly.

“Even if I refuse to go out with you?”

“Even if you refuse to go out with me,” Hiccup confirms then adds: “which you won’t.”

Jack smiles at that then realized something about what Hiccup had said before.

“Wait you knew I was watching you?”

“I always know when beautiful eyes are watching me,” Hiccup said with a smirk. Jack blushes and looked away. Hiccup thought his eyes were beautiful? Hiccup had taken notice of his eyes? His heart was beating so fast he hoped that Hiccup had 911 on speed dial.

“I see. Well then I guess I can’t refuse.” Hiccup smiled more openly and leaned closer to Jack, close enough that Jack could feel his breath on his lips.

“Can I kiss you?” Hiccup asked and Jack immediately pushed at Hiccups face.

“No you cannot!” Face blood red, Jack rubbed at his neck in embarrassment. If he kissed Hiccup now, he might actually explode or make a fool of himself. He couldn’t ruin this right after gaining it. Hiccup laughed and instead pulled Jack into a hug, a proper hug this time Jack noticed. The feeling of Hiccups arms around him reassures Jack that he’s made the right choice.

They try to keep their relationship quite for as long as possible, but Jack soon learned that it’s literally impossible considering Hiccups friends. They hardly kept it hidden for a moth before rumours are confirmed by the twins that hang out in Hiccups group. And there is surprisingly no bullying that followed or so Jack thought. Apparently, anyone who tried to make Jack a target was easily stopped by Hiccup before Jack was even aware. Now knowing this Jack paid more attention to what Hiccup was doing at school and it often led him to the office. Jack finally confronted Hiccup about this and Hiccup could only sheepishly remind Jack of his promise to protect him. To which Jack sternly instructed that Hiccup was to no longer get in any kind of trouble that could get him suspended. Jack reminded Hiccup that they were in this together and that meant facing anything together. Satisfied with Jack’s reasoning Hiccup agreed to work with Jack through anything that came their way.

Luckily it didn’t take long for people to start leaving them alone and Jack and Hiccup were able to simply enjoy their relationship.

About a month passes when Jack finds himself in Hiccups room. About a week ago Jack had had his first kiss with Hiccup and since was feeling a strong frustration for more. He knew sex was quite a leap but it wasn’t that big a deal to him. Hiccup is kneeling on the double bed next to Jack, elbows resting on the sill of the window as he exhales a puff of smoke. Jack his resting against his side, back pressed against the wall under the window. Neither has spoken so much as a word since entering the room, which is far too messy for Jacks liking. Laundry, Jack assumed is dirty, littered the floor, wrappers, papers and even small junk parts from Hiccup small mechanical parts caused the floor to be nearly invisible. Luckily, however, the bed was clear.

Jack sat nervously, pulling at the fabric of his sweater as the feeling he felt right before attacking that group of boys filled his stomach, making him nauseous. A part of him wants to give up and walk out the door, but another, bigger part of him wanted Hiccup to hurry up and fuck him. His thoughts suddenly stopped and his face turned a scarlet colour, he couldn't believe he'd had such a thought! Bring a hand up to rub his heated face, Jack let out a deep sigh.

Hearing his boyfriend sigh, Hiccup glanced down and smirked before throwing the cigarette butt out the window and shocking Jack as he plopped down onto the bed fully.

"Having second thoughts?" He asked.

"No!" Jack all to quickly replied, he wanted to be strong for Hiccup, but only ended up sounding desperate. "No," he said, clearing his throat in order to sound calmer, "no, I'm just tired of waiting."   
Hiccup smirks at him, that sly, beautifully intoxicating smirk that melts Jack's knees, the same one that he wore before beating the shit out of those assholes.

"I'm going to kiss you now," he stated and slowly leans his body towards Jack. He smiles and leans his own body to met Hiccup in the middle. The soft feeling of Hiccup's lips on his blissfully reminds him of their first kiss and he quickly melts into it. He can feel the black metal of Hiccup’s lip ring, and has a sudden urge to suck on it. Hiccups left hand raises and settles on the side of Jack's neck, pulling the boy closer, in return causing Jack's own hands to catch himself against Hiccup's chest. The strong chest of his delinquent boyfriend, whom Jack’s father would kill if he knew what they were about to do.

The wet feeling of Hiccups tongue on his lips pulls Jack from his thoughts and his lips part slightly. Unfortunately for Hiccup it's not enough to be able to push his tongue into Jack's sweet mouth. So he pulled back, Jack following his lips wanting more but opens his eyes when it's not fulfilled.

"Open your mouth," the husky sound of Hiccup's voice accompanies the warm air brushing Jacks pink lips, sending a chill down his spine.

"Sorry," Jack apologies, reaching up to wrap his arms around Hiccup's neck and push their lips together again. This time when Hiccups tongue pressed against Jacks lips he opens his mouth willingly yet hesitantly, inviting Hiccup in. It's odd at first, the feeling of someone else's tongue in his mouth, touching his own, the taste of cigarettes is also present and made Jack want to pull away but he couldn't, he needed Hiccup.

As their kiss continued, both boys became bolder, letting their hands run through hair, down each other's necks, gripping tightly to each other's shoulders. They only separated a few seconds at a time for a quick breath, unable to be away from each other for long. And after what feels like hours to Jack, he gently pushed on Hiccup's shoulder, who pulls away slowly. He blinks slowly at Jack, but his eyes still hold a predatory glint in them. It's extremely sexy, Jack thinks as he gently nips Hiccups cheek.   
Feeling bold, Jack trails kisses down the column of Hiccups throat until he reaches the neck of the black t-shirt. A pleasant hum rumbles in Hiccups throat when Jack sucks at his collarbone. Hearing this spends a jolt of pleasure straight to between Jacks legs. His mind felt over run by a foreign need to hear more, feel more, he needed to feel Hiccup.

Much to Hiccups surprise, Jack suddenly crawled onto his lap and feverishly kissed under his ear and nipped at the piercings on his earlobe. Honestly, Jack wasn't even sure what was making him feel this way, but when Hiccups hands slide down to Jacks lower back and sneak their way passed the hem of his jeans, Jack moans and rolls his hips forward in Hiccups lap. In return he receives a shaky sigh from Hiccup. Just knowing that it's him making Hiccup hot and bothered brings a smile to Jacks lips and so he kept moving his hips, rubbing their clothed erections together. Soon the sound of heavy panting and grunts fill the room. Jack didn’t want to stop, he always wants to be this close together, together with this person who fought for him, who stayed with him even though he's unpopular and alone.

Jack pulls away suddenly and looked at Hiccups flushed face, emerald eyes slowly opened to meet Jacks own intense blue ones.

“Fuck me, Hic,” Jack whispered, still attempting to catch his breath.

“Huh?” Hiccup replied.

Instead of repeating himself, Jack grabs Hiccup by his shoulders, and pushes him back until he’s lying flat on the bed. Jack moves to rest comfortably on his waist, his ass right above Hiccups concealed cock. Hiccup is startled by Jack's sudden dominance, not that he found it a turn off, the exact opposite actually. Quiet, little Jack straddling his hips and giving him that lustful look, Hiccup could definitely get use to this.

“Hold on a second, snowflake,” Hiccup moved to take off his shirt, but is stopped by a pair of pale hands.

“Don't,” Jack hisses, though it's not meant to sound rude angry. Hiccup backed off and let the black t-shirt be removed for him. The moment the shirt is off and throw aside, Jack is running his hands all over the toned, freckled muscle of his boyfriend’s chest. Jack pulls off his own shirt, the paleness of his skin contacting heavily with Hiccups own skin. Hiccup reaches up to grab Jack’s sides, but is yet again denied.

“Don't,” Jack repeats, moving his own fingers to sensually glide up his lanky torso, purposefully showing himself off. Watching with a groan, Hiccups fingers twitch wanting to touch so bad.

Jack removed his glasses next then ran a hand through his hair as he reached to set the glasses down on the bedside table. When he's once again seated on Hiccup's waist, hands resting on Hiccups chest, he slowly started to grind himself down and rock forward. Their jeans rubbing together exited Jack for what would come next. Just thinking about feeling the hot, sensitive skin of his own penis rubbing against Hiccups caused him to moan. Hiccups grunt followed and he reaches out to once again grip pale hips. Jack lets him, but only for a moment before he pushed off the punk’s chest, forcing him to let go and reached for the button of his jeans. Following Jacks example, Hiccup quickly undid his jeans and pushed them down his hips the best he could in his laid down position. He makes it about mid-thigh before Jacks grabbed them and tugged them down the rest of the way. Taking in the pale boy’s new appearance, Hiccup can feel himself twitch under the fabric of his boxers. Jack has removed all of his clothes and is kneeled between Hiccups bare thighs. Milky white thighs, petite hip, and a trail of light hair nearly reaches his navel from his groin. His flushed erection holds Hiccups gaze as he licked his lips at the thought of it in his mouth. As much as Hiccup enjoys this wild, dominant Jack, he just wanted to throw him down and ravage him. Those thoughts, however, are quickly forgotten when a chilled hand slides up his leg and into the opening of his boxers. A hiss then pleasurable sigh follows as Jack's hand curled around Hiccups cock.

“So big,” Jack all but whines as he began to massage the base. “I want you in me, Hic,” Jack makes eye contact with Hiccup, his eye half open and radiating lust. Hearing Jack's confession caused Hiccups hips to thrust up for more contact with those beautiful pale fingers. Being inside Jack sounded fantastic.

When Hiccup didn't reply with words only moans, Jack pulled away and began to relieve Hiccup of his constraining underwear. Now both completely naked, Jack wasted no time to crawl back into his boyfriend's lap, slapping his hands away when then went for his hips and this time wiggled until Hiccups erection was between his cheeks. With his hands braced on Hiccups strong chest, Jack slid back and forth relishing in the grunts and sighs, while Hiccup basked in the sound of Jack’s whines and moans. All too soon, however, Jack had stopped and was placing his fingers into his own mouth. As he sucked at them he raised himself higher on his knees, bending forward more and reaching behind himself with his fingers. Hiccup’s mouth was slack jawed as he watched Jack bit his lip, obviously doing something to himself, but he couldn't see.

“Turn around. I wanna see,” Hiccups husky voiced makes Jack pause, but only for a moment to contemplate whether or not to do it. When Jack shook his head, Hiccup let out a snarl of frustration and moved to sit up. The movement caused Jack to lose his balance and fall on his backside between tanned thighs.

Acting quickly, Jack threw himself at the other boy, using his body weight to pin him still, as his hips and cock aligned with Hiccups own. Both boys hum pleasurably at the contact and when Jack began to rut against Hiccup they both moan. With Hiccup pinned under him, Jack allows large, warm hands to tightly grip his hips, which help him keep pace as their dripping erections rub together.

Jack can't take much more so he pulled away and reached behind himself to grasp Hiccups cock and guide it to his entrance. Just as the tip pushes against the tight muscle, Hiccup Jack forward into his chest by his hips.

“Slow down, Jack. You're going to hurt yourself.” Hiccup whispered harshly into Jack’s ear.

“I don’t care,” Jack mumbled against Hiccup's chest. Letting out a deep sigh, Hiccup rolled Jack off of him and leaned over to open the drawer of the bedside table.

“Here, use this,” a small bottle lands on the bed beside Jack. Knowing immediately what it is, he snapped the top open and squeezed the transparent gel onto the fingers of his left hand. Hiccup laid back down on the bed and patted his stomach, indicating Jack to sit. Throwing his leg over Hiccup’s torso, the younger boy settled with his back in Hiccups line of vision, earning him a hum of approval. Wasting no time, Jack reached behind himself again and rubbed the gel over his entrance, the cold feeling causes Jack’s breath to hitch, but he pays it no mind as he circles the ring of muscles then pushes inside. The feeling isn’t as strange as it used to be and the lube helps make it pleasant right from the beginning. Using saliva worked, but the lube doesn’t dry as quickly. Jack moans as he works his second finger inside himself unconsciously rocking his hips forward, while trying to keep his balance on his knees.

Hiccup watched, green eyes filled with want, more than anything he just wants to throw Jack down and have his way with him, yet he didn't because a part of him knew Jack was relishing in this feeling of control.

“Ah, Hiccup,” Jack called out as he forced his hole to stretch for his third finger, no longer able to keep his balance, Jack’s arm shoot out to catch himself against Hiccup's groin, who groans in pain at the sudden weight. “Sorry,” Jack whispered, pulling his fingers from himself and turning to once again face Hiccup.

Though he had only prepared himself for a few minutes, Jack didn't care if he was ready or not he wanted this, this feeling of fast-paced control. No one to tell him to wait, or be patient. No one holding him back, just him and Hiccup. With himself, the obvious weaker one, in the seemingly more powerful position. To Jack it wasn't a matter of who was inside who, it was about him doing it exactly how he wanted it without being judged or criticized. And for whatever reason Jack knew Hiccup understood that and was grateful for it.

Jack made quick work of lathering Hiccups erection, before positioning himself above it, using one hand to keep his balance on Hiccup's chest and the other at the base of his penis. Even with little experience Jack knew what he was doing, but the stretch he felt as Hiccup began to enter him was nothing he could have been prepared for. No amount of videos, Wikipedia pages, or even masturbation could have prepared him of the impossibly tight feeling of Hiccup slipping inside him. The heat and pain that came mixed together made his eyes hazy and brain white as his mouth fell open in a panting whimper. He wanted to pull away, maybe wait a little longer or stretch himself more, but his body only kept sliding down.

Hiccup hissed as the heat of Jack envelope him. The discomfort Jack was feeling was clear by the expression on his face, but Hiccup did not stop him. If Jack wanted to stop he would and as much as he wanted to, Hiccup kept his hips from thrusting upwards letting Jack control the pace.

With Hiccup halfway inside himself, Jack paused holding his body up with his hands braced firmly on Hiccup's lower abdomen.

“So big,” Jack whines. Hiccup all but growled at the statement. He wanted to grab Jack and trust up fully into him then kiss him breathless, but he couldn’t. Jack needed this and no matter how long it took Hiccup would wait.

“Here,” opening the bottle, Hiccup added more of the gel to the rim of Jack’s hole and his own cock. “This should help.”

The words had just finished leaving his mouth when Jack suddenly dropped all his weight and sank fully down. The pained moan that emitted from Jack made Hiccup glad there was no one home.

Concern slowly settled in Hiccup when Jack sat with his head thrown back panting, un-moving.

“You okay?” Hiccup managed to gasp out. Jack said nothing, but his head did fall forward, chin resting on his chest. “Jack, say something, or at least give me a sign you're okay.” With a firm tone, Hiccup hoped Jack understood if he did nothing they would stop. Again, Jack said nothing and Hiccup moves to sit up when Jack clenched around his erection deep inside him, making Hiccup wince and fall back on the bed. He could suddenly feel Jack slowly rocking his hips, obviously getting use to the feeling, but for Hiccup he was ready to move, once again refraining. He had to let Jack do this.

Jacks head was a mess of buzzing, his limbs and back were cramping, but with Hiccup inside him nothing seemed to feel anymore. He was pleasantly numb and it felt as if his body was on auto as he used all his strength to lift himself. His movements were slow and more often than not accompanied with hisses and groans, not the typical noises of pleasurable moans. He had to keep going, Jack knew he could make it good he just needed to get himself out of this mist of pain.

Opening his eyes slowly, Jack made full eye contact with Hiccup, who, was breathing heavily beneath him. Keeping their gazed locked, Jack leaned down the best he could until their lips were close enough to feel each other's breath. Hiccup did not initiate any kind of kiss, patiently anticipating what Jack had in store. And it was well worth it, as Jack captured his lips in a searing kiss he grinned back with his hips, pushing Hiccup back inside him. With his ass stretched and Hiccups entire length inside him, Jack began to feel the pleasure of Hiccups cock rubbing against his insides. Their kiss didn't last long, both of them panting heavily from the stimulation. Jack continued to sloppily move, as his head fell to the side, his erratic breath heavy against Hiccups pierced ear.

“You feel so good inside me,” Jack whispered so quietly Hiccup almost didn't catch the smirk in his voice. However, he had and could no longer hold back.

Before Jack had time to comprehend what was happening, the feeling of Hiccup above him and his legs being spread further apart was all he understood before Hiccup thrust into him. The moan that rang through the room was absolutely of pleasure and Jack found himself clinging to Hiccup's back, nails digging into his shoulder blades. Hiccup didn't continue to move, only shifted both of their bodies until both his hands were planted firmly next to Jack’s head on both sides and his legs were wrapped around his waist.

“Hurry up,” Jack demanded. Hiccup chuckled at his attempt at keeping control, but it seemed that neither was in pursuit of completely dominating each other. Power was one thing, but trust, there was simply nothing better.

“Of course, Snowflake.”

Wasting not a moment more, Hiccup pulled out of Jack then pushed back in. He didn't move too quickly or roughly, just slow enough to get Jack moaning, but also frustrate him. A sharp slap to his shoulder and a cold glare from Jack made Hiccup laugh, but get to business.

The pace of each thrust quickened, the sounds coming from Hiccup and Jack both became more erratic and desperate. Even though he wasn't physically on top of Hiccup, Jack felt comfortable, he wasn't being pressured or forced into submission, he and Hiccup were equals and that suited him just fine. He did, however, want more, the speed not quick enough for his body that was now accustomed to Hiccups size. To help move thing along Jack thrust his own hips back, forcing Hiccup deeper inside. Hiccup bit Jack's shoulder to stifle the noises emitting from him, but Jack felt everything at once and arched his back letting his moans ring out through the small bedroom.

“More,” he pleaded, planting open-mouthed kisses along Hiccup's throat and collarbone. “Fuck me harder.” Unable to deny his foul mouthed boyfriend any longer, Hiccup sat back away from Jack's face and hooked his arms under his pale knee and resumed his movements, this time with more vigor. Using his free hand, Hiccup also grasped firmly to Jack's own erection that sat weeping for attention between his thighs. Both actions made Jack's brain feel as if it had sparked, his vision went white and his throat became hoarse from all the noise he'd been making.  

Going at the speed he was, Hiccup knew neither of them wouldn’t last much longer. He didn't stop moving inside Jack, but he paid closer attention to Jack's own sex, running his thumb along the sensitive head and sliding his finger along the slit. Jack squirmed at the feeling, his arms fell to the bed at his sides and gripped the sheets. The simulation is unbearable and Jack could feel himself tighten up just before crying out and coming all over Hiccup's hand and his stomach.

Hiccup himself moaned when Jack tightened further, he couldn't take much more as he watched Jack in his afterglow, so sexy and confused. Pulling out of Jack, Hiccup grabbed himself, stroked feverishly and came all across Jacks pale abdomen.

Taking deep breaths, Hiccup moved his partner over and laid out beside him. Both took their time catching their breath, neither speaking nor relatively moving for that matter.

Jack wasn’t sure how long they just laid there, but eventually he broke the silence and rolled to face Hiccup.

“Your breath reeks like cigarettes,” Hiccup blinked a couple of times at Jack before breaking out into laughter.

“After all that, that's all you hafta say?” Hiccup was still chuckling as he reached up a hand and gently ran it threw soft white hair.

“Well at least I said something,” Jack remarked, closing his eyes as his hair was played with.

“Whatever. If you're tired you can nap, I don't mind,” Hiccup said, gently kissing Jacks brow. Jack nodded and curled more comfortable next to Hiccup and drifted off to sleep. After sex with Hiccup, Jack felt more expressive and strong. He was no longer afraid of what people thought of him, yet he kept himself in line. He wasn’t a rebel and he wasn’t about to become one because of his boyfriend. That didn’t mean he couldn’t play dirty though.

During a gym class, some idiot had started calling out Hiccup and with a snarl Hiccup made to leave Jack’s side to confront the student. Just in time, Jack grabbed Hiccups arm and brought him down enough so he could whisper in his ear.

“If you ignore them, I’ll sit on your face tonight,” Jack whispered sensually into Hiccup ear. Hiccup gave Jack a shocked look, but seeing the smirk on Jacks lips told him that he was serious. Feeling hot already, Hiccup glared at the student and turned away a smirking, triumphant Jack at his side.  

**Author's Note:**

> So glad this is finally done. And for people who were expecting NSDFY sorry you'll have to wait a little longer. But this should be an indication that I have returned to writing and to expect an update sooner than later.   
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this.  
> Until next time,   
> S


End file.
